wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Colias
__NOEDITSECTION__ Modern's OC. Made for the Best friends contest. Appearance In the middle of the Silkwings, one stands out. No, not because he's vibrant, or draping in jewels. Because he's bland. As you walk up to him, you notice how his eyes dart around, as if he was anxious, but as he sees you coming, a smile crosses his face. A smile a bit too wide. His scales are dusty yellow, with brown and white mixed in. The exact colors a Silkwing shouldn't be. His wings are speckled with brown spots, as if they were trying to make him stand out, but of course, failing. His underbelly is the color of the sands on the beach, a pale yellow, while his mainscales are the color of wet sand, a slightly darker shade. As for his horns and spikes, they look like warm rays of sunshine, but somehow made wrong by how it contrasted and blended in with the rest of his scales. The only saving grace of him were his light forest green eyes. As you get even closer, you take in his build. Average, average, average. Everywhere. He was as tall as the others. As bulky as the others. And it looks as if he was just as fast and strong as most too. Well, maybe one thing wasn't average. His beauty. That was below. Once you get into earshot, he seems to stand up straighter, making himself as tall as possible, as if that would make a difference. You notice how different this looks from how he was before he noticed you were there, slouching and keeping his head low then, as if trying to blend in. His tail was suddenly perked up, when it was drooping before. He stands still, the one thing that stayed the same from before, his eyes silently observing you, behind the mask of happiness. Personality "Hi!" he chirps in an overly happy voice, like he's trying to hard. "Hello," you respond calmly, still trying to observe this odd dragon. From the way he hesitates, you can tell he was trying to figure out what you were doing, and if you were a possible friend, or more likely, a possible enemy. "How are you doing?" "Great, how bout you?" There was no other way to understand this dragon behind his mask of happiness. There was only one way. You open up your mind to plunge into his thoughts. What do I say? Does this dragon already hate me? he thinks. Of course they do, because I'm not an average Silkwing. Too bland. Well, I'll show them too bland. Anger and sadness dripped of his thoughts. Remember, he tells himself. Be happy. Maybe you can trust this dragon like others would. Remember, acting happy will make you happy. "Great," he responds in the same joyful voice. You are slightly dismayed by how he really feels on the inside. What are they thinking, he thinks. The way they're staring into me...you would think they were trying to find all my weaknesses or something. He seemed to repress a growl. Of course. No one likes me. His tail droops slightly at the thought before quickly snapping back into position. I hope they didn't see that. If only Indra were here... or if I could have some drums to play, oh how I wish I could do some music right now. You tentatively ask the next question. "Do...do you mind telling me your past? I...need some information for a project at school." You wince inwardly at the lame lie. What do they want to know, he thinks with fear. My past? Well, I'm not telling anyone that. But his mind was already filled with images from his memories. "Oh, you know, nothing special. Just a typical, Silkwing, life," he respongs outwardly. "Ok, see you later!" you say. As you back away to find a place to hide, you bump into a small cave. There you sit, and you open your mind to witness all of Colias's past, and what truly made him his way. History Colias was hatched back in Darkstalker's time, way before Hivewings. At birth, you would have never guessed the dragon he turned out to be. His parents, Haploa and Sulphur, though dismayed at how bland there son looked, couldn't help but fall in love with this vibrant dragonet, who was always bouncing around, overshadowing his sister, Antennae, who was always quiet, despite how much better her scales looked. For the first year, Colias was everyone's main attention. He was so happy, and energectic, laughing at everything. He loved his parents, and loved a lot of things. But one thing went wrong as his life continued. He and his sister, who were once so close, drifted away as Antennae perferred reading quietly, while Colias attended every party possible, and spent all day outside, shopping for jewels, being as sparkly as possible. Perhaps Antennae started to notice how her brother was always the center of attention. But Colias didn't. So he didn't understand what went wrong till years later, the night the Leafwings attacked. He was 6 at that moment. A simple day, but he was rather tired from a dance at his school. He had just been drifting into sleep when a scream came from his parents room. What greeted him was a shock. His parents were laying on the floor, dead, and what was even more shocking, Antennae was covered in blood, his parents blood, a crazed look on her face. She whipped around to face Colias. "This is all your fault," she shrieked. "I never got any attention. It was always you. Always. And now it will be one more time, when you die." Colias had barely processed this before his sister ordered the Leafwings to attack. And he still regretted what he had done to this day, but in that moment, he had no other choice. He killed her. His sister. As he escaped, he realized he could tell no one what he, or his sister, had done. It would have to be a secrect. A secrect kept forever. To the outside world, he was a poor but brave Silkwing who had managed to escape a murder, and still managed to move one, cheerful as ever. But to himself, he was a murderer, and someone who didn't realize what was happening around him before it was too late. Someone who had pushed her own sister over the edge. And someone who saw betrayal in every corner he turned. This mindset didn't help him. For the next 4 years, he turned bitter and resentful on the inside, always acting happy so no one thought anything was wrong, before getting angry at everyone for not nocicing something was wrong. His mood as always sadness or anger, and he saw the worst in everyone. His dull scales, once such a valuble possession to him that showed anyone could be great, even without a bright and vibrant exterior, was now a burden to him, a reason for others to hate him. One day when he was 10, however, he met an odd dragon. Not a Silkwing, or a Leafwing. A Sandwing, she called herself. After learning how to speak her language, he started talking to her more, and slowly this annoyingly happy dragon turned into a friend. He invited her to stay at his house. Indra was different from the others. She seemed to embrace how grumpy he was, and he also put up with her annoying optimism. When he was with her, he felt as if he truly had a friend. They started a band together, seeing their shared love in music, and Colias was happy letting Indra take the lead while he just stayed in the back, drumming. His only other friend, Cracker, seemed to be hugely crushing on her, and Colias was happy watching Indra's family, not interested in starting his own. He might have stayed his same pessimistic self, but Indra had helped him rediscover a reason to be alive, and to remind Colias that the whole world didn't hate him, and that was something he could never thank her enough for. Relationships Indra: Indra is Colias's best friend. She is the only one who Colias thinks truly cares about him, and she will always be the one who helped him pick himself back up. She seemed to always be there when he needed her, and even if her happiness gets annoying, it is a slight reminder to him that not everyone in the world was grumpy like him, and also reminds him of how he sounds when he acts happy too. He also appreciates playing music with her. (Very Positive) Cracker: Friend. Just friend is the only word Colias has to describe him. He's the only one Colias still actually didn't hate after the day with the Leafwings, and although Cracker doesn't know how much he changed on the inside, Colias is still slightly greatful he kept at least someone by his side, in the days before he met Indra. (Positive) Antennae: Even after all these years, Colias still has...mixed feelings for her. He understands how he should have noticed how neglected she was, but maybe killing there parents was going...slightly overboard. And to Colias, Antennae will also be the one whom he blames for his life being ruined. But he still sometimes thanks his sister for helping him develop such a close bond with Indra. (Neutral/Negative) Haploa and Sulphur: He still loves them, and still wishes they had never died. They were always there for him, though he does sometimes blame them for never noticing how much Antennae was suffering because of her lack of love. (Positive) Every Leafwing: Die die die they can all die in a hole for all Colias cares, even if he knows its wrong to blame the whole tribe for the actions of two of them, his bitterness gets the better of his feelings in this on. (Very Negative) Every Silkwing: He still feels like they judge him, but he had slightly warmed up to him after meeting Indra. (Neutral) Quotes "I just love how everyone looks so happy."(very sarcastically) "You. Are. So. Happy." "Wait....isn't killing two dragons slightly overreacting because I got more attention?" "I swear...Hey, Indra! Did you know Cracker likes you?" Trivia *He was made for the Best Friends Contest Gallery Screenshot 2019-07-04 at 12.15.08 PM.png|Jada by FSH! Category:Characters Category:Males Category:LGBT+ Category:Occupation (Performer) Category:Work In Progress Category:Content (ModernTsunami1) Category:SilkWings